The First Time
by DownsofFire
Summary: Sakura goes over to Hinata's place for the night. Obvious ending.


The First Time

"A-are you sure about this?" Hinata asked. Sakura smiled. The girl in front of her was nervous as hell. Hinata's beautiful face was red from her blushing. Her short, blue hair had two bangs that went on either side of her face, giving it an angelic look. Her winter coat hid her curvy body quite well. Hinata really didn't know how sexy she was. And Sakura thought it was a damn shame. Hinata needed to open up a bit more, show some skin, flaunt her assets some. And she had very good assets indeed.

"Yes I'm sure Hinata. I wouldn't be asking you if I wasn't." Sakura replied. She smiled inwardly. All she needed was some time and patience. Then she'd have Hinata naked on the bed, screaming her name in pleasure. Hinata rubbed her right wrist with her left hand, making her upper arms squeeze her breasts a bit, making them a bit more viewable beneath the jacket. Sakura pressed her own legs together and crossed her arms over her chest to cover and potential wet spots and protruding nipples. That simple action of Hinata's turned her on immensely. She hadn't even removed a single article of clothing and yet Sakura was hot as the fiery pits of hell. Even Anko had never gotten this reaction out of her. Hinata was an amazing girl. To be able to arouse her like this in such a short amount of time…

Hinata was nervous. No, she was damn near scared. Sakura had just asked to "spend the night" with her. Hinata knew about sleepovers, but the way Sakura said it implied a deeper meaning than a simple get-together. She felt her face get hot as blood rushed within her. When she rubbed her wrist because it was itchy, Sakura crossed her arms and squeezed her legs tight. Hinata wondered why. "U-um, OK I guess. You can stay over." She said quietly. Sakura smiled. Hinata wondered what her endgame was.

_Alright. We've made progress. But it's only step one._ Sakura thought. She knew she needed to be patient with Hinata. It wouldn't be as easy as Ino was. Ino was ready to jump into bed before Sakura was. According to Temari, Tenten was just was easy. But Hinata was a whole new challenge all together. Sakura couldn't simply force Hinata on the bed and have her way. She needed to use strategy and tact. Sakura began to unzip her jacket which had flaps on the front and back. "W-what are you doing!" Hinata asked, looking either embarrassed, scared, or a combination of the two. Sakura shrugged which caused her jacket to lower some, revealing her pink and white checked bra. "What Hinata? We're both girls, we can undress in front of each other without getting embarrassed, can't we?"

Hinata wasn't so sure. First the odd request of a sleepover out of the blue, and now the undressing in front of her. "W-why are you undressing?" she asked Sakura. Sakura shrugged again, causing the jacket to fall off of her shoulders, fully revealing her torso. "I need to change into sleepwear Hinata. You don't expect me to sleep in my day clothes, do you?" No. Of course she didn't. However she didn't expect Sakura to be so open about herself. But, she was right on both counts. They were both girls, and shouldn't need to be too embarrassed about changing in front of one another. And they really shouldn't be sleeping in their day clothes. Hinata gave in and unzipped her jacket, revealing the dark blue shirt underneath. Sakura was done changing into pink pajamas. Hinata changed into her own pajamas that were the same blue as her shirt. She noticed Sakura kindly turning a somewhat blind eye to her changing process, only looking to see if she was done.

Every time Sakura looked at Hinata changing, she got more aroused. Hinata wore modest undergarments, white bra and panties. It was nothing special, and that was what made it sexy. Ino was always wearing something skimpy or revealing in the bedroom, despite the fact that it generally ended up on the floor in about 5 minutes. Seeing Hinata in those clothes was a nice change in pace. Once Hinata was fully changed, Sakura asked her "Hey, would you like to do some training?" Hinata looked worried. "Training?" she asked. Sakura nodded. "Some light sparring, nothing serious. It might be easier to move around in these clothes." Hinata seemed to accept this. They moved to the centre of the room and faced each other.

As Hinata looked at Sakura, she began to notice her body. Her nipples were protruding from underneath the shirt. Hinata wondered what was arousing her so. Contrary to what most people thought, Hinata was quite knowledgeable in terms of sex. She could tell the signs of arousal. She had experienced them first-hand and researched them privately. "Let's do some step-by-step moves to get a feel for each other's styles." Sakura suggested. Hinata nodded her agreement and they did so. However, it was growing somewhat awkward for Hinata. The occasional hand rubbed against her thigh, or the "accidental" light breast touch was convincing Hinata that Sakura had more ulterior motives. But, she went with it. But she couldn't shake that feeling…

Sakura was beginning to think she wouldn't make it. Being so close to Hinata and practically feeling her up was an ecstasy all on its own. It was odd, but oh so nice. Sakura still didn't know why Hinata aroused her so. It was almost frightening. Sakura was just happy doing the usual routine, and then _blam!_ She was suddenly after Hinata. Maybe it was the thrill of gaining a new lover. Maybe just an urge to break the routine. Who knew? And who really cared? It didn't matter to Sakura. All she cared about was Hinata's beautiful face buried between her legs.

They finished with the slow stuff and moved on to normal sparring. Hinata felt the awkwardness lessen a bit here. A bit. Her face felt warm through the whole thing. Eventually, Sakura knocked Hinata back accidentally. Hinata instinctively grabbed for anything, which in this case was Sakura's shirt. Hinata landed on her bed, with Sakura on top of her. When Hinata looked at Sakura, she saw her shirt had been pulled open. Hinata guessed that she must have grabbed the right side of Sakura's shirt and her falling caused the buttons to come off. Hinata's face became extremely hot. Sakura looked at her with an assured smile on her face and an aroused look in her eyes.

Sakura put her left knee between Hinata's legs and smiled more when she let out a small squeak. Sakura merely chuckled. She had her hands placed on either side of Hinata's face. She did this simply because she knew that Hinata wouldn't do anything because she'd be too scared to do so. Sakura then leaned forward and kissed Hinata. She was surprised. When she tried to break away, Sakura rubbed her knee against Hinata's pussy, forcing Hinata into the kiss. She began to kiss back with reluctant submission. Sakura was getting wet and was feeling the insatiable urge to satisfy that need. But she couldn't. That was Hinata's job. Sakura broke away and stared at Hinata, full of lust and need.

"W-why are you doing this?" Hinata asked. Her suspicions were justified; Sakura was after her. But Hinata was scared of the why. Sakura smiled. "Because I want you." She said. Four simple words, but a complex meaning. Sakura began to open Hinata's shirt. Hinata was frozen in shock at what was happening. She was also feeling extremely warm. Sakura also expertly undid Hinata's bra and tossed it on the floor, revealing her ample breasts. Hinata's face got very hot and the sight of her own breasts. Sakura grabbed Hinata's right breast and started playing with it lightly. The feeling of a foreign hand on her breast was odd, but somewhat thrilling to Hinata. Hinata looked to see Sakura drag her tongue across her left nipple once, but slowly. She let out a small squeak.

Sakura smiled and began to circle the nipple with her tongue, stimulating the area and making it hard. She was also kneading Hinata's right nipple between her thumb and forefinger, causing the same effect. Hinata's small squeaks were turning into small moans. Sakura then lowered her mouth on Hinata's soft breast and began sucking it. Hinata let out a steady moan as Sakura played with her. Soon, Sakura moved over to Hinata's right breast and gave it the same treatment. Hinata seemed to like this, as she kept moaning when as Sakura did it. When Sakura finished, she looked at Hinata's red face. She smiled and moved down. She pulled Hinata's pants down to her ankles, spread Hinata's legs, and admired the view. The crotch of her panties were somewhat soaked through.

Hinata couldn't believe what was happening right now. A simple suggestion from Sakura turned into this. Sakura had Hinata's legs spread and was staring at her hungrily. "P-please, don't look, Sakura." Hinata begged, despite knowing that it was useless. Sakura was going to get what she wanted, whether Hinata wanted to give it or not. The real question here was: How would she do it? Would she drag it out. Or would she make it quick? Hinata got her answer when Sakura placed a finger on her pussy and started moving it in slow vertical lines. Every move made Hinata tense up. The more Sakura rubbed her, the more she gripped the sheets, trying to stay anchored in reality.

Sakura almost felt bad for the poor girl. Almost. Hinata was her prize after so much work. It wouldn't do to give her leniency. Sakura made this point by slowly rubbing the young woman's entrance through her panties. Sakura could feel the wetness seeping through. "P-please stop." Hinata pleaded quietly. Sakura smiled. "But you seem to like it, Hinata." She said. "You're soaking wet." Hinata's eyes widened. "N-no I don't." Sakura sighed. "Then let's test that." She straightened, and slowly stripped down to only her panties. Hinata's eyes never left her. "You seem to like the view I'm giving you at least." Sakura teased. Hinata tried to look away at that comment, but couldn't. Sakura bent down and slowly removed Hinata's panties. Hinata's face couldn't get any redder. When Hinata's panties were around her ankles, Sakura admired the view. Hinata had a small blue bush just above a gleaming wet pussy. She was so wet that the mattress was getting wet from it. Sakura lowered her face, getting ready to educate Hinata on what real pleasure was.

By the time Sakura removed her panties, Hinata had closed her eyes and hoped that it would be over. She hoped that she would wake up and it would have all been an odd dream. This hope ended when she felt the flick of a tongue between her legs. Hinata's eyes opened wide and she had a sharp intake of breath at the feeling. It kept happening. Every tongue movement made her breathe in sharply and let out a short moan. She managed to get a look at Sakura. Her eyes were closed as she worshipped Hinata. Her head was moving in sync with her tongue, up and down. Hinata was starting to pant along with Sakura eating her out. Sakura's tongue then moved into Hinata and started exploring. Hinata gripped the sheets tight as Sakura exploited her virgin sensitivity. Hinata started letting out louder and louder moans as Sakura pleasured her. Then suddenly, it stopped.

Sakura was reveling in how Hinata tasted. It was divine. She was even forced to soothe the wanting ache between her legs somewhat. But only a small bit. She wanted Hinata to have some fun as well. After getting a decent taste and sense of Hinata's pussy, she decided to be a bit cruel. She stopped eating Hinata out completely. She used two fingers to rub Hinata for a second before penetrating her. This was met with a loud moan from Hinata. Sakura smiled and started slowly fingering the shy girl. As she did, she twisted and turned her fingers inside Hinata, making her moans filled with lust and want. Sakura then lowered her face and started licking Hinata's clit. Hinata's hips bucked in response to the extra stimulus. With her tongue and fingers working in tortuous tandem for Hinata, Sakura was getting herself ready for her own bout of pleasure.

Hinata tried to think. She did. But with Sakura working her over two ways, mere thought was impossible. Sakura's fingers worked and massaged her in ways that her own couldn't. And Sakura licking her clit made it all the more pleasurable. Hinata's own moan were beginning to fill her ears to the point where she couldn't hear anything else but her sounds of pleasure. Then, without warning, Hinata felt her inner walls clench. Her eyes widened and she screamed loudly as her orgasm hit. She felt a lot coming out of her. The feeling subsided after a bit, and Hinata lay there panting, her bare chest rising and falling with each heavy breath. "Hinata." She heard Sakura say. She looked to see Sakura's face with her juices all over it. "Y-yes?" She answered feebly. Sakura smiled. "It's your turn to please me now."

Sakura couldn't believe how much Hinata had pent up inside of her. When her orgasm hit, Sakura couldn't even get it all. Hinata sat up and noticed the large wet spot on the bed. She pointed and Sakura said "You had a big orgasm. I couldn't get it all. Sorry." Sakura then lay down on the bed and took off her panties, which hung off her left ankle. She spread her legs and motioned for Hinata to use her. Hinata stared a minute before leaning down, and getting to it. Sakura cleaned herself up nice for this. But the sticky wetness between her legs had somewhat countered the clean up. Hinata didn't seem to mind as she licked up all of Sakura's juices on her thighs before betting to her core. When Hinata's tongue hit, she had the same reaction as Hinata. Every lick sent a bolt of pleasure through her. Holding out this long was definitely worth it, even if the event was short. She was enjoying it immensely.

Hinata had never tasted anything as good as Sakura. Her already wet pussy made Hinata want to go down and not come up. However, when she tried to come up for air, she got one breath before Sakura grabbed her head and forced it back down saying "NO! Don't stop until I'm done." Hinata complied, her every movement eliciting moans from Sakura. Obviously she held off on any pleasure until now. Hinata appreciated this. Eventually, Sakura moaned "I-I'm gonna…. Ahhh!" She screamed as she came. Hinata's mouth was right at her entrance, so she got it all. It tasted amazing. However, the force of it made Hinata swallow it all. She lay down on the bed beside Sakura, panting along side her. "W-was I good Sakura?" Hinata asked sheepishly. Sakura smiled. "You were better than good. Wait till you get to taste the other girls. They're just as good as me." And with that, both girls fell asleep, Hinata wondering what Sakura meant.


End file.
